


The raven and his wolf

by Avi_mischief



Series: Raven [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abduction, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Bottom Armin Arlert, Bottom Eren Yeager, Criminal Eren Yeager, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Doctor Eren Yeager, Forced Relationship, Insane Eren Yeager, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avi_mischief/pseuds/Avi_mischief
Summary: Eren is a psychologist who works in Trost asylum. Eren was charged with treating the biggest criminal in Trost named Raven. While treating Raven, he started falling in love with the mysterious man who was just using him to escape from the asylum.Levi is a criminal known as Raven, he doesn't tell anyone his name and only his closest friends know. While he spends his time in Trost asylum, he is put under the care of a bright-eyed doctor name Eren Yeager. Levi known that Eren is slowly falling for him, he's just biding his time and waiting for the perfect moment to use the boy's affections for him to get out of this stupid place.





	The raven and his wolf

"Mr. Yeager, we are putting you in charge on the newest ward, Raven. I won't bother debriefing you, I know you know him otherwise you wouldn't have requested taking him on. The only thing I'm going to say is don't let him get in your head, he will use you and he will lie and make you doubt yourself. If he gets to be to much, we can take you off of his case." Erwin smith's voice was smooth, but commanding. Eren was listening intently, not wanting to give his boss a reason to believe he couldn't handle the case. Eren knew why his boss had given the case, Erwin knew that the young doctor was a close follower of the patient. Erwin figured that if anyone could put up with the man then it would be the determined Eren motherfucking Yeager.

Eren closely followed everything that was said about Raven, the criminal was always on the news and many people feared even saying his name. Raven has terrorized Trost for over ten years, no one knows how old Raven is, or even his real name. It's said that if Raven tells you his name, he's going to kill you. Raven has killed countless people and he and his crew rob banks. Everyone knows who Raven is, Raven practically runs this city, he has the whole police force in his pocket. Anyone who tries to take him down is killed in a brutal way over a public broadcast. 

Eren couldn't wait to talked to the man, to pick his brain apart and find out what made him so fucked up. once Erwin slid him the case file, he quickly picked it up from the desk and excused himself. Eren shut himself in his office and studied the case file that covered every known fact about Raven.

While reading over the file, Eren was listening to some recordings of other sessions with Raven. The man was insane, he wouldn't answer any questions about himself and he would answer questions with shouting and cursing.

_"Why did you kill those people?" The unknown doctor asked. Raven's answer began quiet, but as he spoke, he got louder and louder until he was yelling at the doctor. "Why!?... Why!?... Why!? You a doctor heave to ask!? You ask questions with simple answers! Doctor, the answer is so clear it could be called glass! Even someone as stupid as you should be able to see it, you think you're so smart, but if you can't see such a simple answer, you're not as smart as you think you are!" He voice was deep and raspy, like he his throat was dry or he had just woken up. "What do you mean Raven? How is the answer so clear?" The doctor's voice was still calm, but you could hear the aggravation that was starting to seed its way into the doctor. Raven started laughing, his laugh was terrifying. It was the laugh if a man who didn't care about anything, of someone who was insane. "The answer to your question is that I killed those people because I wanted too!" His voice was quiet, he was obviously pleased that he had started getting to the doctor. "Those people did nothing wrong!" The doctor growled at the patient. The doctor was breaking the number one rule, don't let your frustration show._

The recording ended there, it ended with Raven laughing maniacally because he had gotten the doctor to break his mask of calmness. Raven's laugh was unsettling to Eren, it sounded like the man was laughing right in his ear even though he was locked up in a room far away from Eren. Needless to say, the young doctor was eager to get his first session in with Raven. Eren was determined to crack open Raven and have him spewing like a god damn waterfall. The male put the case folder down and got up, he'd been hiding in his office for a few hours and he was in desperate need of more coffee and a snack.

The young doctor left his office and went to the small staff kitchen that was located just down the hall from his office. Eren quietly slipped into the room and was happy to see that Mr. Smith was pouring his own cup of coffee which seemed to be fresh, from the steam coming from the top of the mug. Eren smiled at his boss. "How fresh is that coffee Erwin?" He asked casually as if Erwin was a friend. The older man's reply was just as friendly and warm "I just made it, hand me your mug and I'll pour you some." Eren happily passed Erwin his steel thermos with a smile. It was obvious that the younger male was happy about getting Raven's case. 

It wasn't a secret that Eren found his boos attractive, and none of his coworkers could blame him. Erwin smith was the object of many of the employee's fantasies, the man was practically a god. Erwin is tall and exceedingly strong, the perfect size to be pinned under. Eren quickly looked away from the man as a light blush dusted his cheeks when the older male flashed a charming smile at him. When Erwin offered back the filled thermos, Eren smiled cheerfully at him as he retrieved it from his boss. He mumbled his thanks and sipped at the scalding liquid. Eren cringed and put the cup down when he tasted the bitterness of the unsweetened coffee. 

"Pass me the sugar please?" he asked Erwin as he tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently. Erwin chuckled and slid the sugar tube across the counter for Eren. Said male couldn't help but flush at the older man's laugh, it sounded lighter and more carefree than the man actually was. After Eren's coffee was made to him liking, the younger male grabbed his thermos and evacuated the staff kitchen to retreat to his office and continue reading up on Raven. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The raven haired male looked up when someone entered the small dark cell he had been thrown into when he arrived. He hissed as the bright lights made their way into the blackened room. The white lights made it hard to see his visitor's faced, the lights easily left the raven haired man blinded. Once his eyes adjusted to the intruding light, he looked growled when he saw the outline of a tall man. Levi would have attacked the man, but couldn't due to the straight jacket chained to the wall which kept him immobile. 

"Levi, it's been such a long time." The deep timbre voice called out to the subdued man. The visitor stepped out of the light so Levi could see his face, the criminal was shocked to see none other than Erwin fucking Smith looking right at him. Levi growl at the older man, if Erwin was here then he'd been betrayed by the older male. "A trap has been set, your biggest fan has been assigned your case. Play your cards right and this hospital won't ever exist again." Erwin said darkly before he left the room. The door slammed shut behind him, leaving the room in complete darkness once again.  


End file.
